Good Memories & Nightmares
by OutcastsAndLullabies
Summary: Mello has a nightmare regarding Beyond Birthday, and Matt unknowingly comforts him. {Oneshot. Matt/Mello.}


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Death Note nor its characters. -_-  
****WARNING: Contains spoilers for Death Note: Another Note.**

_Roman numerals slashed into the victim's chest. Eyeballs that had been pried from their sockets and then crushed. Severed limbs, chopped off neatly at the root. A burning body. Black, charred flesh, revealing bits and pieces of bone here and there. A barely beating pulse. The distinct odor of gasoline. Smoke; swirling, burning the insides of his lungs._

Mello jolted upright with a small gasp. His forehead was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, glistening in the moonlight that flooded the room. His bare chest shimmered also as it heaved, and he had to battle to even his breathing. As his heart rate slowed, he pressed his hand against his face, absently covering his right eye.

Remembering he had a roommate, he suddenly lifted his head, checking to see if Matt was awake or not. It was difficult to tell, considering the fact that the redhead was turned away from him, facing the wall. Observing the way his friend's side gently lifted and slightly rotated, Mello assumed he was sound asleep, most likely dreaming about some video game. Sighing noisily, Mello threw himself backwards onto his almost-too-soft pillow, his locks sprawled about his attractive face.

You wouldn't have to dig deep to see the similarities between Mello and Beyond Birthday: both orphans, both second best. Perhaps the only significant difference would be that Beyond Birthday was a copy of his competitor, and Mello was not and would never be even remotely related to Near in that way. And perhaps that was the only thing keeping him sane. Forgetting that matter, Mello would never go as far as killing innocent people (however, things such as kidnapping, torture, etc. were acceptable) to beat that Snow White nitwit - would he?

No, no, no. That would be degrading and make him no better than Kira.

"Hn?" Matt mumbled sleepily, propping himself onto an elbow. He turned to glance at Mello, who quickly flickered his eyes closed and focused on his breathing. Matt knew right away that he was faking it; Mello never slept on his back.

Rubbing a gorgeous, half-lidded blue eye, Matt tossed a leg over the edge of his bed and padded over to Mello. In protest of whatever was to come, Mello turned himself away from the other male. Matt carried on, slipping underneath Mello's covers and wrapping an arm around his slender waist.

Trying to distance the two, Mello jabbed his elbow into Matt's ribcage and demanded, "Get back into your own bed."

The last thing Mello wanted was to develop feelings for and become attached to Matt. The situation was dangerous and the outcome was unpredictable. The safest option would be to deny any affections towards and reject Matt, to leave the playful flirting at playful. Of course, Mello becoming attached was the only thing Matt really wanted, and he cherished that fantasy above any lousy video game. Just the mere thought of Mello needing him in any romantic way whatsoever was enough to make him grin foolishly and toss his DS aside. Unfortunately, we all know how stubborn the passionate blonde can be.

"Aw, c'mon," Matt pouted. Mello didn't budge, if only to elbow him some more. "Alright, fine."

Matt moved his hand to the small of Mello's back, pushing him towards the edge of the mattress. The blonde instantly whipped around, twisting his fist into the front of Matt's shirt and baring his teeth. No way was he going to tumble onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Don't you dare, dumbass!" Mello growled, inches away from Matt's face.

"Don't mind cuddling with me now, huh?" Matt chuckled lowly, flashing his perfect smirk and pulling Mello into him again.

Mello would have continued refusing, had his face not have suddenly heated up. He hurriedly buried his head into the crook of Matt's neck, hoping he wouldn't notice. No harm in cuddling, right? Besides, he had just experienced a nightmare, and Matt was providing comfort without even knowing it. So, Mello decided to comply for once (since he was most likely getting more out of it, anyway), even going as far as draping his own arm across Matt and - just barely - sliding his hand up the redhead's shirt, resting his palm against Matt's back and savoring the body heat.

Realizing how extremely rare this occurrence was, Matt decided to seize the opportunity.

"Hey," he whispered gruffly, gripping Mello's chin and tilting his face upwards towards his. Mello could only blink at Matt's sparkling eyes and porcelain skin. He was so handsome sometimes, especially without his goggles, that it almost seemed unreal. Of course, Mello would never say these things out loud or even admit to himself that there's a possibility that he could be falling for his friend. "You're perfect."

Before Mello could even think of a response, Matt closed the gap between the two of them, gently pressing and molding their lips together. Mello's eyes grew wide, enlarging even more when Matt gently nibbled on the blonde's lower lip. Finally letting his guard down, Mello gradually began to return the kiss, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

The slow kiss seemed to last for an eternity, but Matt still pulled away much too soon for either of their likings. Mello's eyes remained closed for a few moments as he tried to sort through the many confusing emotions piling atop one another. Was…was that a butterfly in his anatomy? Did he feel a spark just then?

Infuriated at his heart for skipping a beat, he hastily shoved Matt of the bed. There was a loud _thud _and then a long groan as Matt sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, alright," Matt gave up. "I'm going. Love you, Mels."

**A/N: So, I've never written anything like this before, & this turned out the cheesiest thing ever. LE BLUSH. XD HOORAH FOR WRITING AT 2:30 A.M.! It's my first fanfic for Death Note, so I apologize for any OOCness. R&R please. c:**


End file.
